


Unrefined

by Ivansky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansky/pseuds/Ivansky
Summary: Xaldin had to admit, Luxord was nothing if not persistent.





	Unrefined

The plan had been sound: hunt his partner down, drag him kicking and screaming if need be to their destined world, complete the mission and report before sun-set.  

It was fool-proof, despite Demyx and Axel’s best attempts.

Xaldin hadn’t counted on Luxord staring back at him from the other side of the door clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a silver necklace. His usually styled hair replaced by a wild mane of blonde strands sticking out in every direction.

The view mentally staggered him, wiping any reprimands off his mind. 

“Xaldin,” greeted the man curly, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he was practically naked and Xaldin could see _everything_.

While Xaldin had had the misfortune of seeing the vast majority of the organization’s members in varying degrees of undress since his awakening, seeing Luxord like this gave him pause; not only was Luxord’s physique every inch worthy of his appreciation but Xaldin was both surprised and drawn by the number of tattoos decorating the man’s body, finding himselftransfixed by the monochrome patterns spreading from his pecs, down the length of his abdomen, up around the width of his shoulders and along the entirety of his arms.

That and the hot, red welts along his collarbone and shoulders… and the very fresh, very visible, bite marks peppering his neck.

Had Xaldin been the wide-eyed recruit from Radiant Garden, he’d have blushed at such exhibit. As it stood, Xaldin was merely surprised. 

Fraternization wasn’t against the rules — as long as they didn’t interfere with the organization’s ultimate goal, they could do as they willed — and the same applied to these little, behind-doors liaisons. Xaldin had allowed himself to indulge in the past a handful of times.

To have thought that Luxord, with his looks and charm, would abstain from such activities had been, frankly, naive of him. In his defence, it was easy to forget that past all the chivalry and gallantry, Luxord was a man with a compulsive thirst for excitement and adventure.

Feeling eyes on him, Xaldin belatedly realized he’d been staring.

Bad enough being caught but the smile he got when their eyes met was far worse.  

“See something you like?"

Xaldin refused to react. “Don’t flatter yourself, X.”

Luxord smiled. “After such _thorough_ inspection how can I not be?” he said, moving to lean against the door frame,tilting his head to look at Xaldin from under his lashes.

“I’m flattered, Xaldin, very flattered,” continued Luxord, his smile diminishing to a lopsided smirk. “I’d love to reciprocate but it looks like you’ve got your top and bottom pair covered,” he said, gesturing with a hand accordingly. “If you’d like to come inside, I would be more than happy to give you a hand with that.”

Xaldin stared at him, too stunned to speak. He’d have expected as much from the likes of Xigbar or Axel—someone he knew got a kick in pulling a reaction out of him. Yet Luxord wasn't laughing and the look he was giving him...Xaldin was positive he didn't like that look. 

“Get dressed.” he ordered icily, opening himself a portal with the flick of a hand. “You've wasted enough time.”  

"My apologies," Luxord said, sounding anything but, and pushed off the wall. "Where shall we rendezvous?"

"Clocktower - five minutes." Throwing the gambler one last murderous look, he added. "Do not keep me waiting, X."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
